


Думай о закате

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Уорд учит Дэнни стрелять.





	Думай о закате

Дэнни сжимает пистолет изо всех сил, зажмуривает левый глаз и старательно сводит мушку с целиком. К моменту, когда он давит на спусковой крючок, он как никогда готов попасть.  
  
— Господи, да стреляй уже!  
  
Как всегда, он промахивается.  
  
Дэнни даже не сомневается в этом, когда жмет на кнопку, чтобы мишень подъехала к стойке. Стягивая наушники, он чувствует, что сейчас завоет от отчаяния: точно в цель ему не удалось попасть ни разу.  
  
— Знаешь, что занятно, — из-за спины снова раздается голос Уорда. Он тоже снял наушники и отодвинул блокнот, в котором вел рабочие записи. — Ты стоишь в правильной стойке и не заваливаешь руку. Обычно это девяносто процентов успеха.   
  
— Обычно.  
  
— Но ты особенный, — Уорд устало трет глаза. Он уже который день возится с Дэнни, показывая ему, как стрелять из украденных пистолетов. Вернее, когда они прихватили со склада ящик со знакомой эмблемой дракона, у них не было времени разбираться, что там внутри. Если бы Дэнни знал, что за той кражей последуют мучительные и совершенно безнадежные дни в тире, он бросил бы ящик там. Удивительно, но в Кунь-Луне, несмотря на многочасовые изматывающие тренировки, в собственных силах он не сомневался. А тут несколько дней с Мичамом и огнестрельным оружием — и все, готов был сдаться и покинуть это место навсегда.  
  
Но мелкие иероглифы, покрывавшие деревянные вставки на рукояти, гласили, что при должном уровне владения Ци он сможет как-то преобразовывать энергию выстрелов и что-то делать с патронами. Пока что он только упорно тратил их впустую.  
  
Вообще-то жизнь его к такому совсем не готовила. Дэнни привык сам быть оружием, на худой конец — чувствовать стальное лезвие катаны или рукояти нунчаков, как продолжение собственной руки.  
С проклятым пистолетом ничего не получалось. Особенно учитывая методику обучения.  
  
Они арендовали целый тир, где никто бы не обращал внимания на странных американцев. Сначала Дэнни собирал и разбирал оружие. Делать это приходилось на время. Затем спустя пару дней они перешли к стрельбе. И тут Дэнни понял, что даже с пяти ярдов попасть точно он не способен. Тем более когда его постоянно подгоняли и не давали ни на секунду сосредоточиться.  
  
— Меня так учил отец, — объясняет Уорд. И хотя, по мнению Дэнни, одно это уже должно быть поводом никогда не повторять подобное, они почему-то продолжают тренироваться именно так.   
  
Дэнни думает, что даже с того света Гарольд умудряется подпортить ему жизнь.  
Вот и сейчас, когда он почти прицелился, Уорд начал его подгонять.   
  
— Ты слишком долго тянешь. Надо стрелять, а не входить в состояние транса, читать про себя мантры и призывать всех буддийских богов перед каждым выстрелом. — Дэнни хмуро смотрит в ответ, и Уорд сдается. — Ладно, сделаем перерыв.  
  
Дэнни в изнеможении опускается за стол рядом с Уордом. Тот закрывает блокнот, но краем глаза Дэнни видит какие-то наброски на полях. Пожалуй, даже чем-то похожие на него самого.  
  
— Может, стоит попробовать что-то другое? Этот метод слишком… специфический.   
  
— Зато эффективный. Разве это не в Кунь-Луне вас лупили палками по головам? — уточняет Уорд.  
  
— Да, но там все было иначе. Нас, конечно, регулярно поколачивали, но Лей Кунг был внимателен к нам. Он видел, что нам дается лучше всего. Меня, например, больше интересовали акробатические упражнения, а Давоса…   
  
— Пускание крови, — Уорд вдруг выпрямляется. — Слушай, у тебя ведь есть сильные стороны. Нужно развивать их.  
  
— Э-э-э, — сосредоточенно выдает Дэнни, — предлагаешь мне бить рукояткой пистолета? Мне нравится этот подход, но все же.  
  
— Да нет, — Уорд машет на него рукой, словно Дэнни сбивает его с мысли. — Ты хорош в том, чтобы промахиваться. Надо развивать это!  
  
— Слушай, я, конечно, не самый способный стрелок…  
  
— Ты кошмарен.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Не перебивай. Ты абсолютно безнадежен. И это можно использовать. — Он вскакивает, идет к стойке и начинает чертить что-то ручкой на листах с мишенями. — Смотри, — он указывает на ряд крестиков. — Будешь целиться не в центр, а в них. Надо понять, насколько ты промахиваешься, и учитывать это.   
  
— Чего?  
  
— Когда я рисовал, меня учили, что нужно смотреть на глаз, когда рисуешь ухо. И наоборот, — выдает Уорд, словно это что-то объясняет.   
  
Дэнни улыбается, вспоминая, как в последнее время Уорд рисует что-то на клочках бумаги или страницах блокнота. А однажды, когда Дэнни заляпал его набросок кровью из разбитого в драке носа, долго ворчал, мол, что ты натворил, это же графика, я не планировал вводить цвет.  
И все-таки его метод кажется сомнительным.  
  
— А это точно был хороший учитель?  
  
— Он был откуда-то из Европы, выглядел как пьяница и носил берет. Он был отличный.   
  
— Хорошо, что Гарольд запретил тебе рисовать.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Поднимайся, давай попробуем.  
  
Дэнни совсем не верит в успех этого мероприятия, но соглашается.  
  
— В прошлый раз, когда ты меня учил, я упал со скейта и сломал руку, — напоминает Дэнни.  
  
— Не ной. Худшее, что может произойти — ты меня пристрелишь. Так что не парься и думай о закате.  
  
— Что это вообще значит?  
  
Уорд только ухмыляется.  
  
— Ты поймешь.  
  
Каким-то невероятным образом у Дэнни начинает получаться. Он перебирает несколько крестиков и наконец попадает в цель.   
  
— Вот! Сработало! — Уорд радуется, рассматривая простреленную бумагу, и поглаживает ее почти с нежностью.   
  
До вечера они закрепляют успех. Тренировка уже не похожа на каторгу. Дэнни улыбается, спокойно прицеливаясь в точку чуть левее от центра, стреляет. Внезапно вылетевший из дула патрон начинает светиться совсем знакомым золотистым пламенем.  
  
Дэнни смотрит, как пуля стремительно прошивает мишень. Он готов поклясться, что в нескольких местах.  
  
— Что это было?  
  
Уорд снимает с щитка лист и медленно переводит взгляд на Дэнни. Тому даже становится немного стыдно. Пробиты оказываются все точки.  
  
— Как ты это сделал?  
  
Дэнни не может перестать улыбаться, даже несмотря на панику на лице Уорда. Он чувствует, как Ци вновь начинает двигаться в теле, как тепло приливает к рукам.  
И не придумывает ничего лучше, чем пожать плечами и ответить:  
  
— Думал о закате. Отличный совет.


End file.
